


Sob a Guarda

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Decapitation, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Rescue, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Quando Theta aceita o fato de que pode morrer nas mãos dos militares de Benjamin, a besta de Tserriednich aparece para salvá-la.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sob a Guarda

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt do Dia 5: Rescue (Whumptober)
> 
> Postando atrasado nessa plataforma.
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Theta estava acostumada a ficar em locais pequenos e silenciosos como aquela cela. Sempre foram uma espécie de refúgio para ela, poder isolar-se para equilibrar os próprios pensamentos, ver as situações sob perspectivas mais limpas, encontrar soluções onde parecia não existir nenhuma.

Mas agora ela sabia que ficar ali por muito tempo lhe traria a morte. E esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual ela decidira simplesmente sentar e esperar. Os homens do príncipe Benjamin conseguiram sequestrá-la — e talvez só conseguiram porque ela inconscientemente baixou a guarda —, o que significava que ela estava ali extra-oficialmente. Poderiam assassiná-la a qualquer momento, pois sua morte não seria registrada. Tserriednich e Salkov seriam os únicos a questionar, mas Benjamin tinha poder institucional para declarar que ela havia se matado, e para o rei e para a justiça, isso bastava.

Morta, ela não saberia se Tserried seria capaz de assassinar Benjamin. Talvez seria, ainda mais com essa motivação. Mas não ser obrigada a saber lhe deu uma espécie de paz egoísta. Já esteve decidida a se matar uma vez, se algo lhe acontecesse agora, ela estava preparada para aceitar, mesmo que com isso o quarto príncipe devastasse o mundo.

Lamentava, mas estaria em paz.

Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido dentro daquele navio que era como se tivesse vivido uma vida inteira desde que embarcara. De certa forma sentia falta da vida anterior, quando já havia desenvolvido a insensibilidade necessária para apenas trabalhar para Tserried sem questionar, já que o mal que ele cometia era relativamente normal e mundano em Kakin.

Estava prestes a se deitar em sua espera quando, de repente, uma onda intensa de nen inundou o lugar. Era uma energia terrível e opressiva, que tornava até mesmo a respiração difícil. Olhou para fora de sua cela, e os militares que a guardavam estavam tão atordoados quanto ela.

Theta reconhecia aquele nen maligno, mas não conseguia imaginar o que estava acontecendo para ele se manifestar assim. Tserriednich não poderia simplesmente invadir o território de Benjamin e fazer algo contra o irmão com suas próprias mãos. 

Poderia? Não, não era possível.

“O que está acontecendo?” Tentou questionar aos militares, mas eles pareceram não ouvi-la. Estavam congelados de medo, e em um segundo ela descobriu o porquê. A besta de Tserriednich se erguia exultante e com a boca cheia de sangue, avançando contra cada um ali, arrancando suas cabeças com facilidade em uma só mordida. Armas de fogo não podiam pará-la, nem mesmo hatsus. 

Theta recuou para o fundo da cela sem conseguir acreditar no que via. O ataque que havia sofrido da besta era infinitamente menos brutal do que aquilo, por mais que tivesse consequências desconhecidas. Mas ver aquela cena lhe revirou o estômago, e ela tapou a boca para conter o refluxo.

Quando o mundo voltou a ser silencioso, ela viu a chave de sua cela cair aos seus pés, ensanguentada. Virou-se e viu a enorme cabeça da besta a encará-la.

“Abra a sua cela e venha comigo agora.” Aquela voz arranhada e incômoda invadiu sua mente, e Theta meneou a cabeça minimamente, em um tímido sinal negativo. “Me obedeça, ou terá um destino pior do que o deles.”

Theta olhou além das grades para encontrar corpos decapitados e cabeças atiradas por todo canto, algumas com parte da espinha. Não havia mais nenhum movimento, nenhuma vida, além do vermelho que lavava o lugar. 

Repensou se era aquilo que queria permitir continuar.

Trêmula, alcançou a chave e abriu desajeitadamente sua cela. A besta foi à frente indicando para ela um caminho isolado e labiríntico. Theta pensou em sair correndo para a direção oposta, mas a quem estava enganando. Se ela a encontrara ali, a encontraria em qualquer lugar. 

Controle-se. Controle-se.

Quando viu luz novamente, já não tremia mais, mas ficou por algum tempo tentando entender o que via. Tserriednich parecia o próprio demônio, frente a frente com Benjamin, enquanto os guarda costas de cada um estavam com as armas apontadas contra os seus respectivos adversários.

Quando o quarto príncipe a avistou, no entanto, sua postura relaxou consideravelmente, apesar de ainda estar com a guarda alta e o nen maligno a emanar.

“Ora, olha ela aí.” Ele estendeu a mão em direção a ela, e Theta, automaticamente e sem questionar muito, segurou-a. Quando o fez, ele a puxou para si, colocando-a sob sua guarda. “Foi só por uma coincidência que ela se perdeu exatamente no seu quartel, Benjamin?” 

O primeiro príncipe bufou, suas feições tão demoníacas quanto as de Tserriednich, mas Theta não conseguia sentir tamanha malignidade partindo do nen dele. A energia daquele que a cobria agora em seus braços era o próprio inferno.

Mas talvez fosse normal, devido à situação, que ela se sentisse estranhamente aliviada e protegida por estar ali, mesmo que odiasse o sentimento.

“Tudo isso por uma baratinha dessas, que eu consigo esmagar em menos de um segundo? E estou falando de você, irmãozinho. Você vai morrer pelas minhas mãos quando menos esperar.” Benjamin esbravejou.

Tserriednich sorriu enviesado.

“Se você realmente pode fazer isso, então faça. Não fique prometendo o que não pode cumprir.”

Com isso, Theta sentiu-se ser carregada dali por Tserriednich, mas, atordoada pela situação, despertou somente quando sentiu um beijo em sua fronte. 

Deveria se sentir grata por ele? Ou odiá-lo ainda mais?


End file.
